User talk:FortressSwan
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ichigo140/Chapter 466, Yukio and Jackie talk page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 11:52, 30 September 2011 Re:Excuse me You added one FUR, after uploading the picture. You did not place it in the right place though, you made an article for it rather than putting it on the File. I moved this for you to the right place and that picture remains. The others were deleted for not having licensing. There is no excuse for not placing the proper licensing on pictures when uploading them as the license forms are right there on the upload page.-- Yes, if you want to reupload them, you may do so, just make sure they are properly licensed with Fair Use Rational and Licensing.-- You need to use , not make files that do not exist. The license needs to go on the file you uploaded, not some random file name you created.-- Page Layout If you want to change the layout of a page, ope up a discussion on the article's Talk Page and it will be decided, do not change templates and main images without due consent, it is not how things are done here!! Please refrain from doing so in future!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: I cannot help with this. You need to talk to the VSTF-- Hi, I have contacted one of the admins about this, I have done really all that I can do. --Lemursrule (talk) 21:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) He is now globally blocked (for the time being), he will not give you trouble anymore, if he does, please let me know. --Lemursrule (talk) 21:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) If you want help, you can cut it with the insults. And no, I don't work with video files.--